Arturia Pendragon
Arturia was originally a Counter Guardian. However, when she was absorbed by The Madara, upon his defeat he remade her within a flesh body, thus cutting her off from the Throne of Heroes. She serves as the leader of the Counter Corps for the final two arcs of "The Grand Crossover RP - Pathway to Origin". Design and Overview Appearance Personality Powers & Equipment Biography Background The conceptualized existence of the being who would be forever remembered by the world as the legendary King Arthur. As he lay dying after the Battle of Camlann, having suffered a fatal wound, he regretted the many deeds he had done up until that point. He had sacrificed his life to become the perfect king that Britain needed. However, due to his inability to understand those that served under him, he had been betrayed by his most loyal knight and his kingdom ultimately broke apart. Wishing to change this fate, the dying Arthuria made a contract with the Multiverse, selling his "self after death" to it in exchange for the Holy Grail, an object that can grant his wish. Because of this, he was summoned time and time again in different times, fighting on and on. No matter who stood in his way, he charged onward with his ideals held firm, and yet, he couldn't succeed. Each time, he would fail somehow, and this frustrated him. That was why, when he finally had the opportunity, he ended up sacrificing his horrible master to a villain in exchange for a corrupted Holy Grail. It granted his wish of redoing his life and having someone else be chosen as king instead (believing that someone else could have done a better job than he), rewriting all of history in the process...but at what cost? The corruption quickly caught up with time, and the new king - while originally benevolent and intelligent, if only a little selfish - suddenly became tyrannical. He led his forces out for conquest, not hesitating to kill women or children, and caused far more death than Arthuria ever did. By the time Arthuria finally decided to confront the king in an attempt to make things right again and set history on its correct course, even after he successfully killed the man, it was too late. The damage had been done. Whether it was because he hadn't waited for a pure Holy Grail to grant his wish, or because there truly was nobody who could do a better job than he as King Arthur, he had failed. Britain became no more, and in a distant future with its absence in leading the Industrial Revolution and establishing a network over the world, Earth ended up being destroyed in a nuclear World War between Europe and Asia. After death, Arthuria was thus employed by the Ultimate Counter Force as a kind of Ultimate Counter Guardian, whose mission is to save it whenever it is threatened by a force. But he was never able to use this power to save his own world. Over the course of the multiverse's history, he has appeared numerous times whenever very specific and dangerous events threaten to tear it apart. Some examples are when he prevents the High Council of the Time Lords from executing the Final Sanction, intervenes when an utterly insane Madoka with insurmountable karma attempts to make a wish, and stops the formation of any dark variation of Gurren Lagann. While he is normally summoned each and every time with nothing but cold logic, lacking, any remorse, this is the first time he has been summoned with his consciousness intact. Brought forth in order to replace Emiya, due to his greater experience in leading others towards victory, Arthuria is now expected to lead the Counter Corps. He has a mission; to stop Isamy from opening the Door and save the multiverse... However, had the Throne of Heroes been capable of understanding the mindset of people, perhaps it might have reconsidered its choice. Pathway to Origin Arc 3: The Sphere Forest of the Periphery COMING SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON Arc IV: ??? ??????? ?? ?????? COMING SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON Quotes * (To X) "Bla bla bla." Trivia Category:Characters